1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an integrated voice and data system connecting automobile dealers with automobile manufacturers. More particularly, the invention relates to a system providing a network operation center which allows communication and other services to be provided to automobile dealers, suppliers and manufacturers. Also, the invention relates to a system of providing integrated telecommunications service from a single provider to automobile dealers. The two systems work independently or in combination and may include leasing of equipment and services.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The automotive retail industry has particular needs for network connectivity. Automobile manufacturers, customers, dealerships, financial institutions and suppliers would like to be able to work together and network connectivity simplifies this.
For example, it may be desirable for automobile manufacturers to have access to data from automobile dealers. This data could reflect inventories, sales figures, information on specific options selected by customers and other similar information. Auto dealerships are not likely to desire to spend large amounts of resources on databases, information technology staffing and data security. Additionally, in many cases, a single auto dealer will operate several stores or locations where he or she sells vehicles, perhaps from multiple automobile manufacturers. Moreover, individual dealerships may not use a standardized data format, but rather each may use a proprietary or publicly available database.
In addition to data access, car manufacturers would like to offer web based marketing and sales tools. Car dealers need access to these tools as well as Internet access for CarPoint, to offer web pages and the ability to email their customers.
The conventional solution to these problems is to use a complex combination of services requiring multiple Internet, email and satellite communications connections which do not work together.
FIG. 3 shows a schematic diagram of a prior art communications network. Several automobile stores each must maintain an Internet connection, a satellite dish and direct connections to associated manufacturers. As shown in the Figure, a single dealer may have several stores, each selling a different make of car. The multiple make dealer must separately be able to contact several different manufacturers from each individual store.
Further, dealers have several different applications which they use. There may be, for example, Toyota specific applications which must be maintained at the Toyota store, while at the GM store, GM specific applications are used. These applications are not integrated and incompatible.
This computer system infrastructure also requires dealers to have an information technology (IT) manager on staff or on a contract basis, present on the dealer's premises. Updates of equipment and software, as well as troubleshooting, must all be done on site.
FIG. 5 shows a schematic diagram of a prior art system of providing telecommunications service to automobile dealers. Multiple providers provide access to a frame relay network, long distance telecommunications, local telecommunications, hardware and software for use by a dealer. Having multiple providers leads to difficulty for the dealer, particularly when a failure occurs. An interruption in service requires multiple calls for support to determine which provider is responsible. Additionally, monthly bills come from multiple sources, requiring multiple payments to multiple parties.